There are a variety of industries and activities in which the careful and controlled mitigation or removal of dust can be very desirable. For example, in the operation of machines or in manufacturing, such as automotive or aircraft manufacturing, the regular or controlled removal of dust from surfaces can be important for the proper fabrication or operation of a part or a machine. As another example, industries that handle or process powders or powdered materials, such as food, minerals or chemicals, often have a need to remove dust from surfaces. Careful, and thorough dust removal and control can be especially important where dust or powdered materials may be hazardous or detrimental to the lifetime of machinery.
Existing devices and methods for dust removal from surfaces present a variety of challenges. For example, chemical or water wipes are often used for dust removal, but these are typically disposable, one-time use items that generate waste, and can have other negative aspects. Brushes are often used for dust removal, but present the potential for redeposition of electrostatically charged dust particles onto the surface, or the charging of uncharged particles by the brush through tribologic charging rendering the brush ineffective. Additionally, dust removal brushes that are known generally cannot change the electrostatic state of the particles that are being brushed.
The present application relates to one or more of the above issues.